1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit board assemblies are widespread. A typical circuit board includes a flexible printed circuit board and a reinforcing plate. The flexible printed circuit board is mounted on the reinforcing plate by means of a conductive adhesive. Thus it achieves functions of grounding and stiffening the circuit board assembly at the same time. While in the process of bonding of the flexible circuit board and the reinforcing plate, because the flexible circuit board is multi-layer structure, this does not allow the reinforcing plate to be smoothly attached to the flexible circuit board, and the reinforcing plate and the flexible circuit board are spaced from each other.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.